List of LaTeX symbols
LaTeX symbols have either names (denoted by backslash) or special characters. They are organized into seven classes based on their role in a mathematical expression. This is not a comprehensive list. Refer to the external references at the end of this article for more information. __TOC__ Class 0 (Ord) symbols: Simple / ordinary ("noun") Latin letters and Arabic numerals Letters are rendered in italic font; numbers are upright / roman. \ and \ make "dotless" i and j, which are useful in conjunction with s and accents. \jmath \quad \hat{\jmath} |\imath \quad \jmath \quad \hat{\jmath} }} Greek letters Lower case Greek letters are rendered in italic font; upper case Greek letters are rendered in upright/Roman. Upper case Greek letters Lower case Greek letters Misc Greek letters Other alphabetic characters Other simple symbols The following characters don't have any spacing associated with them. That is, they are simple symbols, in class 0. or \lnot There is also a command \& which is not supported by Wikia's LaTeX parser. Hats, bars, and accents Symbols that go above, below, or in the corners of other symbols. Note 1: dotless i'' and ''j (symbols \imath and \jmath) can be used to leave room for whatever hat you want them to wear. Note 2: \sideset takes two required parameters, left side and right side, and must be followed by a sum class math operator that normally takes subscripts and superscripts below and above the symbol. The following commands are not supported by the Wikia's LaTeX parser: : \dddot \widetilde \underleftarrow \underrightarrow \underleftrightarrow Fonts Bold face: \ and make bold face symbols, and \ makes very bold face symbols. However, cannot be applied to Greek symbols, for instance. The AMS "short guide" (see references) contains a cryptic comment, "generally speaking, it is ill-advised to apply \boldsymbol to more than one symbol at a time." Best not to discover why! The \pmb command is not supported by the Wikia's LaTeX parser. Other fonts are... {A B C . . . M} | \mathbb{A\, B\, C\, D\, E\, F\, G\, H\, I\, J\, K\, L\, M\,} |Blackboard bold (no lowercase) is used to represent standard sets of numbers, e.g. \mathbb{C} complex numbers, \mathbb{H} quaternions, \mathbb{N} natural numbers, \mathbb{O} octonians, \mathbb{Q} rationals, \mathbb{R} reals, \mathbb{S} sedenions, \mathbb{Z} integers.}} {N . . . X Y Z} | \mathbb{N\, O\, P\, Q\, R\, S\, T\, U\, V\, W\, X\, Y\, Z\,} |Blackboard bold (no lowercase) is used to represent standard sets of numbers, e.g. \mathbb{C} complex numbers, \mathbb{H} quaternions, \mathbb{N} natural numbers, \mathbb{O} octonians, \mathbb{Q} rationals, \mathbb{R} reals, \mathbb{S} sedenions, \mathbb{Z} integers.}} {A B C . . . M} | \mathcal{A\, B\, C\, D\, E\, F\, G\, H\, I\, J\, K\, L\, M\,} |Calligraphic letters (no lowercase)}} {N . . . X Y Z} | \mathcal{N\, O\, P\, Q\, R\, S\, T\, U\, V\, W\, X\, Y\, Z\,} |Calligraphic letters (no lowercase)}} {A B C ... M} | \mathfrak{A\, B\, C\, D\, E\, F\, G\, H\, I\, J\, K\, L\, M} |Fraktur letters}} {N ... X Y Z} | \mathfrak{N\, O\, P\, Q\, R\, S\, T\, U\, V\, W\, X\, Y\, Z} |Fraktur letters}} {a b c ... m} | \mathfrak{a\, b\, c\, d\, e\, f\, g\, h\, i\, j\, k\, l\, m} |Fraktur letters}} {n ... x y z} | \mathfrak{n\, o\, p\, q\, r\, s\, t\, u\, v\, w\, x\, y\, z} |Fraktur letters}} {A B C ... M} | \mathrm{A\, B\, C\, D\, E\, F\, G\, H\, I\, J\, K\, L\, M} |Roman letters}} {N ... X Y Z} | \mathrm{N\, O\, P\, Q\, R\, S\, T\, U\, V\, W\, X\, Y\, Z} |Roman letters}} {a b c ... m} | \mathrm{a\, b\, c\, d\, e\, f\, g\, h\, i\, j\, k\, l\, m} |Roman letters}} {n ... x y z} | \mathrm{n\, o\, p\, q\, r\, s\, t\, u\, v\, w\, x\, y\, z} |Roman letters}} Spaces Class 1 (Op) symbols: prefix operator (extensible) Accumulation operators: sum, integral, union, etc. These prefix operators accumulate the things they're prefixed to. "Extensible" means they have variable size to accommodate their operands, and their limits can appear below and above the operator. The \smallint command is not supported by the Wikia's LaTeX parser. Named operators: sin, cos, etc. If your favorite operator, say, "foo", isn't listed, then you won't be able to use \foo(x) in your LaTeX equation. But don't fret. You can get the same result with \ {foo}(x). If your made-up operator needs displayed limits, as in \lim or \max, then use \operatorname*{foo}, as in the example in the following table. The command \operatorname* is not supported by the wikia's LaTeX parser. Class 2 (Bin) symbols: binary operator ("conjunction") The binary operator symbols are... * * + + - - or \doublecap or \doublecup or \lor or \land Class 3 (Rel) symbols: relation / comparison ("verb") <, =, >, and variants < < = = > > or \Doteq or \ge or \gggtr or \le or \llless or \ne Arrows or \gets or \implies or \to or \restriction Other relation symbols or \owns Class 4 (open; left) and class 5 (close; right) symbols (extensible) Paired left and right symbols (\quad ) ( ) \quad [ [(LaTeX symbol)| ]] The following commands are not supported by the Wikia's LaTeX parser: : \lvert \rvert \lgroup \rgroup \lmoustache \rmoustache Nonpairing symbols (extensible) or or \ / / The following commands are not supported by the Wikia's LaTeX parser: : \arrowvert \Arrowvert \bracevert Vertical arrows (extensible) Class 6 (Pun) symbols: postfix / punctuation The punctuation symbols are . . / / }} }} , , ; ; : : ! ! ? ? The following commands are not supported by the Wikia's LaTeX parser: : \dotsc \dotsi \dotsm \dotso * Category:Example for right arrow with small circle